A Furuba Christmas
by Roadie-chan
Summary: It's christmas----- SOHMA STYLE! what will happen now?


A Furuba Christmas

By Roadie

BANG! CRASH! Those were the sounds of the Sohma house in Tokyo, Japan. A black-haired 27-year-old, Shigure, was carrying a pine tree. Four boys, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Haru, were watching. Beside them was a girl, Tohru, who had taken residence with them. But the Sohmas weren't an ordinary family, they were cursed.

When they are accidentally bumped into, Poof! They turn into zodiac animals, plus the cat. Kyo is the cat, Yuki is the rat, Shigure is the dog, Momiji is the bunny and Haru is the cow. There also is Kagura, the boar, but she comes along later. Now there are other members, like Hatori, the dragon. But let's just stick to these people.

About three hours later they got the pine tree in the house. Everyone was running around like a litter of playful kittens, looking for the trimmings.

"I've found them!" exclaimed Shigure in a girl's tone. So with two more hours gone they decided to have some fun. But then…RRR…CRASH!

"Looks like she's here early." Haru said.

"Gah!" was all that Kyo could say. He ran out before SHE came.

"Not so fast Kyon-Kyon." Shigure joked

"Don't call me Kyon-Kyon!!" Kyo said, angrily.

"Kyo darling! IIIII"MMMM BAAAAACKKK!!" a girl's voice yelled.

"Kagura!" yelled Kyo.

"Kyo darling I…I… MISSED YOU!!" she yelled throwing an uppercut at Kyo's jaw.

"Looks like we need to change the paper door again, Shigure." Yuki remarked.

"Why must everyone conspire to destroy our house" said Shigure to himself.

"What." Said Tohru, looking at Shigure.

"Oh sorry that's Kagura's way of showing affection. She is also a zodiac member."

BANG! Kyo hit the ground looking like he lost a fight with a cat. Kagura stopped and looked the mess, formally known as Kyo. He had a black eye, and several teeth missing. No wait 2 black eyes.

"Kyo darling you're battered, WHO WOULD DO SUCH A TERRIBLE THING!!" Kagura yelled.

"Uh…you I think." Said Shigure, frankly.

"I'm sorry but all of my 'love' came out at once, and Kyon-Kyon if you'd just call you wouldn't have made me miss you so hard." Apologized Kagura.

"What if I didn't want to call." Said Kyo, rubbing his jaw.

"Aw, silly we are getting married, remember?" asked Kagura.

"THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!!" Kyo yelled.

Suddenly Shigure's computer flicked on, and said:

"_A severe blizzard is headed for Tokyo. Power outages expect…..Oh great there goes the power.**"**_

**Then the lights went out. Tohru kept bumping into Kyo. POOF! HIIIIIIISSSSSSSS! MEEEEOOOWW!**

**An hour later Shigure found candles. Good News.**

**The Bad News. Haru unleashed his Black side 'Black Haru'. Which isn't a good thing……**

"**Come on! I'm a man. But you're just a kitten. A helpless kitten." Haru sneered, at Kyo.**

"**WHY YOU LITTLE!!" A very angry Kitty Kyo, yelled.**

"**Cut it out!" scolded Shigure.**

"**You know you should just postpone the fight." Yuki remarked.**

**As if it were commanded the fight stopped.**

**Yuki and Kyo were not speaking because of their anger. They didn't talk for three hours.**

**With no power it would get very cold because the heater ran on electricity.**

"**It's freezing !" said Kyo.**

"**You want some hot chocolate?" asked Tohru.**

"**NO!" yelled Kyo**

"**Kyo, calm down." Shigure said.**

"**Yes, calm down, Stupid Cat." Yuki added.**

**Momiji was hopping around the house in bunny form.**

"**I'm leaving!" yelled Kyo. **

**Kyo opened the door, snow greeted him. He bumped into Tohru. Turning he looked at Tohru and Hissed! Then he waked out into the snow.**

"**Kyo, Where are you going?" yelled Kagura.**

"**Don't worry, he'll wander back when it's cold. Shigure said. When did you get here?"**

"**I've been here."**

"**OH."**

**Since everyone had nothing to do they looked for Kyo.**

"**Kyon-Kyon!" called Shigure.**

"**Kyo!"**

"**Kyon-Chaaan!"**

"**Stupid Cat!"**

"**Pansy Kitten."**

**Finally they found an angry orange fur-ball, Kyo in the snow. **

**They forgot about what happened and enjoyed the Christmas holiday. **

**And Kyo and Yuki finally got along, Just this one time. **

**The End**


End file.
